jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 10
Chapter 10 of Hell's Paradise: Jigokuraku. Summary Sagiri wakes up from her sleep after having a nightmare about her father. She then finds herself in a cave and Genji looking after her while the others were working. After Gabimaru makes kikatsugan for the group, he tells them about how he did not finding anything resembling the drawing of the Elixir of Life. Yuzuriha asked if Gabimaru knew anything about the elixir. Gabimaru remembers his leaders immortal body but lies about how he is just relying on the drawing. Yuzuriha then looks at Gabimaru with suspicion. Gabimaru proceeds to tell them about how he and Genji found different types of plants while searching for food. Genji suggests that the plants might be from the Ryuku islands. Gabimaru then told them about the samurai that were blooming with flowers and solves the mystery of where the first dispatched team sent to the island ended up, causing them to become deeply disturbed. Yuzuriha was creeped out with Gabimaru using the plants as ingredients but he corrects her, saying that he didn't use those plants exactly. Senta then gives his input and tells them how the statues were related to Buddhist and Taoist in design and questions who built them. Sagiri states that it would be impossible for anyone to live on the island since the creatures made it too dangerous. She then explains how she detected muscles and bones from the monsters when she was cutting them but detected no signs of organs or genitalia. She and Senta then explain how the monsters characteristics appear random and how they were not quite right in terms of religion. After hearing that the monsters lived without organs, Gabimaru becomes excited to know that the elixir may actually exist and he can return home. Taking Gabimaru's advice, Senta says that they should do more research on the monsters before they could go any further. Once the sun had set, Sagiri steps outside and is met by Genji who demands that she return home on the ship. Genji tells her that it was not her place to take on this mission but Sagiri wishes to stay and complete her duties. Genji questions whether she was able to execute Gabimaru and takes note of the sword she is wielding. Although he states that her skills were impressive, Genji says that they were not enough for her to survive on the island. Senta approaches them and asked if leaving the island would be simple, telling them about how most of the dispatched samurai never returned even with a boat. Meanwhile, Yamada Asaemon Tensa attempts to escape from the island with his assigned criminal, Nurugai. Nurugai tells him that even if they did escape he would still be condemned. Tensa reassures him that he will try to convince the higher ups somehow once they aboard the shogunate's ship. Tensa sees the ship amongst the fog but horrifyingly discovers the boats from the people that left the island were destroyed. Nurugai then spots two shadows amongst the wreckage. Characters in Order of Appearance *Yamada Asaemon Sagiri *Yamada Asaemon Kichiji (flashback) *Yamada Asaemon Genji *Gabimaru *Yamada Asaemon Senta *Yuzuriha *Iwagakure Chief (flashback) *Warped Keiun (flashback) *Yamada Asaemon Tensa *Nurugai Category:Chapters